Conventionally, there is known a loader work machine as under (see, e.g. Patent Documents 1 and 2):—
A loader work machine comprising:
a driving section provided upwardly of a machine body frame;
a pair of right/left arms provided on right/left sides of the machine body frame and the driving section, respectively;
an implement provided between leading ends of the pair of right/left arms;
a pair of right/left traveling devices supporting the machine body frame;
a pair of right/left first lift links and a pair of right/left second lift links disposed forwardly of the first lift links for vertically pivotally supporting base portions of the respective arms at a rear upper portion of the machine body frame;
an arm cylinder provided between the base portion of the arm associated therewith and a rear lower portion of the machine body frame for lifting up/down the arm;
a first link support shaft for pivotally supporting a lower base portion of the first lift link associated therewith to the machine body frame;
a second link support shaft for pivotally connecting a base portion of the second lift link associated therewith to the machine body frame, at a position forwardly of the first link support shaft;
a first arm support shaft for pivotally supporting a base portion of the arm to an upper free end of the first lift link;
a second arm support shaft for pivotally connecting a base portion of the arm to a free end of the second lift link, at a position forwardly of the first arm support shaft;
a lower cylinder support shaft for pivotally connecting a lower end of the arm cylinder to the machine body frame; and
an upper cylinder support shaft for pivotally connecting an upper leading end portion of the arm cylinder to the base portion of the arm;
a leading end of the arm being lifted up/down forwardly of the machine body frame.
With the conventional loader work machine of this type, in the course of lifting up/down the arm, the first lift link is inclined upwardly rearwardly to project significantly rearward from a rear end of a vehicle body of the loader work machine.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,435 B2
Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,398 B2